percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: A Monster steals the kid I used to like
Heyyy! so Im new. Dont judge me too hard haha. I wanted to change the chapter name but it wont let me so the Chapter is actually called: A monster attacks my middle school. Haha enjoy!! Before you even think about reading this story, just know that I didn't want to be what I am today. It's not a life-style choice. I was born this way and I didn't even know it for twelve years. No matter how much I hate it, I can't change it. There's no way to change your DNA. Being a half-blood is a lot of work. Well, I guess I'm a quarter-blood since both of my parents are half bloods. Out of everyone, it had to happen to me. Thankfully, I was not alone. If you think you're a quarter blood or a half blood, dont even think so. They'll find you. Believe it. Just put down this book if you think you are. If you're an average kid who liked the summary or something, keep reading. Good for you. Anyways, lets get on with it. My name is Stella Jackson. I'm twelve years old and in the seventh grade. I have bad ADHD and very very mild dyslexia. I have dark brown, almost black, hair. I have brown eyes that people say turn gray depending on my mood and the weather. I play softball and basketball so I'm in shape. I like to read too. I'm not considered "popular" at my school. Some people may but I'm not. The group of friends I hang out with, the heynodders (we're 'classified' as that because if we made eye contact with anyone in our grade they'd give us a head nod or maybe even a 'hey'), are pretty average. I like where I am. Actually, I dont. I'm unhappy and troubled because I have such big problems with school. My school, Altona Middle School, is one of the hardest working schools in Colorado. (By the way, I live in Colorado.) I pretty much hate it because they push us way too hard. Especially the kids with ADHD, dyslexia, ADD, autism, et cetra. They never tell us they believe in us. They basically tell us "work hard or you have to repeat the grade or go to summer school!". Its not so easy with attention problems. I want to make it to 8th grade badly. I don't mind if I have to go to summer school, as long as they dont embarass me in front of the whole school like they did in 6th grade. I went to summer school last year and they let me out early because the teacher said that I "didnt belong in summer school." So I had more than enough credits to pass. The only teachers that like me are Mr. Dillow, my social studies teacher and Mrs. Fischaber (we call her Ms. Fish) my orchestra teacher. Orchestra, Social Studies, and Language Arts are the only classes I'm not doing pathetic in. (As in A's and B's.) In my school, a D+ is considered failing even though it is partially perficent. I have a C- in science, a C+ in math and a C in CFS. CFS is my cooking class. It doesnt make sense to me but even my cooking teacher hates me... Anyways, I passed 3rd quarter so that was good. I had a slight chance of not going to summer school which made me happy. I live in some fancy apartment complex. My mom decided she wanted to rent it because she didnt wanna take care of a yard. That's my mom for ya. Lets get to the real point here. We have these things called CSAP's in our school (look it up on google.) And I got put in the extra time class thanks to my ADHD along with my ADHD buddy, Courtney. Courtney was your definition of awesome. And true friend. She had dirty blonde hair with big, pretty green eyes that turned blue sometimes. She had bad acne but no one messes with her so don't even think about making fun of her. We walked to our CSAP class and sat down with a sigh. Mr. Thibault, who is also my language arts teacher, read the instructions for the fiftieth time. When we finally got to start working, we heard glass breaking and screams. Mr. Thibault ran down the hallway and didn't seem to care that most of the kids followed. My class and my teacher went the other way. Courtney and I followed the screams. Maybe it was an ADHD thing because everyone else was running in the wrong direction. I dont know if they were trying to help or they were running away. Courtney and I ran to the place we heard screaming come from and stopped in our tracks at what we saw. Behind a broken door in Mr. Griener's CSAP classroom was a flying thing that looked kind of like an old lady. An ugly old lady, that's for sure. The teacher wasn't in the room and I was sure that was against CSAP laws. I peeked in at the monster questioning Anna. Anna had brown eyes and brown hair, like me. She was african american though. Anna was crying and finally our eyes met. I could read what she wanted us to do. Her eyes very clearly said help. I snuck over some broken glass. The rest of the class was bunched up against the lockers, crying and shaking. I looked over the class. I knew most of the kids and they were staring at me and Courtney, frightened. I heard a whisper as the monsters voice got louder towards Anna. "Stella.." The whisper said. I looked at the kids and all of them were still huddling but they weren't staring at me anymore. They were looking at the monster and Anna. Why werent they doing anything? "Stella...." The voice got louder. The monster turned around like it heard it too and charged at me. I didnt know what to do. Something kicked in and I jumped. I landed behind the teachers desk. The monster looked momentarily confused at my quickness. I was doomed and the monster was charging at me so I dodged it. "COURTNEY!" I screamed. "Get Anna and the rest of the kids out!" "I'm not leaving you! You'll die!" Courtney shouted back. I laughed and dodged again as the monster charged. "I'm freakin coming too!" I shouted. Courtney nodded, gave the kids directions and they ran out. I sprinted out the door that wasn't broken and shut it tight. I heard a thump and a monster scream. I ran after Courtney and the rest of the kids. I sat back, exausted. There was a few seconds of silence and heavy breathing when we heard banging on the closet door and monster screeches. "Don't make a sound." I whispered. No one talked. No one moved. The door busted open. Kids began screaming and I didn't know what to do. And then I heard a fimilliar voice. It was Mr. Dillow. "Stella!" He shouted and threw me a pen. Seriously, a pen? "What--" I began but he inturrupted as Courtney hit the monster with a broom, distracting it. "CLICK IT!" Mr dillow shouted and I listened. The golden pen in my hand was now a golden sword. I didn't know what to do so I went up to the monster and swung. I then felt gooey stuff all over my body and a bunch of kids behind me say: "ewwy." I opened my eyes and the monster was disinigrating. It was then gone. I sighed and looked at the pen. Mr. Dillow was gone. "What the---" Before I could finish, everyone tackled me and Courtney with hugs. After all the hugs were done and practically everyone was covered in monster goo, Mr. Mehsling and Mr. Leyba, the principle and the assistant principle were in front of us. They looked shocked but proud. "Good job." Mr. Mehsling said, smiling proudly. "The bad news, Stella and Courtney, is that I'm aftaid you cannot stay here any longer." Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page